Unexpected Scene
by Jace'n'FangLover
Summary: Prop and the gang have just discovered that Scip isn't really the scip they thought he was. So they go and visit his house. An unexpected scene develops.  i suck at summary's so plz be nice . It has violence and a bit of language.


BANG, BANG, BANG…

"SCIPIO! I KNOW YOUR IN THERE! COME OUT NOW SCIPIO! OPEN THE DOOOR! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR NOW! BANG, BANG, BANG!

Ricco's voice echoed through the house. Oh no, I thought. What is the kid doing? Does he want to end up killed?

"Oh no, oh no…" I muttered to my self as I shoved my hands into my pocket and kept walking through the halls, with my head bent down.

"Scipio! Come here now you ragged boy!" my father boomed through the house. I cringed. I could here his footsteps coming from behind me. Oh no… I slowly stopped, and turned around. Father was at the end of the corridor, a hatred glare in his eyes.

"What are you doing! Inviting all the unwashed to our house!" he yelled. He was marching straight at me.

"Father, they're just my friends" I said, trying to keep my cool.

"Friends? Friends? Who told you, you could have friends?" He replied. He had now reached me and grabbed my arm and yanked it towards him. I fought back, but his grip was as good as steel.

"Let go father! You're hurting me!" I scream, frantically trying to detach myself from his grip.

"Hurting you am I boy? Well, I certainly can't have my boy prancing around with the homeless, when he is grown up to be a business man." His nails dug into my arm, drawing blood as he went.

"I already told you! I don't want to be a business man!" a tugged at my arm, and kicked at his shins. That made him mad.

"I'll teach you discipline boy! It is something you are definitely lacking" he spat back, and just as I was about to reply, his fist flew to my face. My head whipped back. I tried again to release his hand from my arm, but his anger seemed to fuel his strength.

"I'll teach you the manners of a rich man!" A fist to my stomach left me winded. My knees gave out, and hit the ground with a thud. His hand was still pulling on my arm. I gazed up at my father, with what I called my best death glare, but he just buried his fist into my face again. I heard a crack, and blood poured form my nose. Another punch to my check, and I could feel my skin opening.

My cheek stang, and my nose throbbed, but that didn't stop my father. When he finally shoved my arm back, he instead grabbed a fist full of my hair, and yanked me up.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled, but that didn't seem to do anything. 3 more sharp punches and I swear one of my ribs cracked. The wind was once again knocked out of me, as I started to fall to the ground again. But I never felt the floor. Because that was when my father decided to drag me to the door.

I could faintly hear my name being called out, over and over again and a regular banging noise.

My whole body was in pain. My face felt like one mass of bruises and my stomach felt like I had a hot metal rod shoved through me.

Still with my hair in father's hand, we made it to the door. Father wrenched the door open, and glared down at the little boys in-front of him.

"You filthy little scrum! If I ever see your faces here again, you wont see the light ever again!" my head was down, but I thought I heard a few another pair of feet running to the door. When I looked up Bo and Ricco were slowing backing up. I could see Prop's murderess face in the corner. I don't think he saw me yet, and I hoped he didn't, but I didn't get my wish. Father pushed me forward, and let go of my hair. With no strength I tumbled out the door, my head smashing into the pavement.

"And you boy! I never want to see you face ever again! Do you hear me! You are a disaster to the family! Just like the bitch of your mother!" I could hear the words but my minded didn't understand them. There was a loud bang and I knew my father had slammed the door.

I just lay there, I didn't move, couldn't move. My mind was still fuzzy with the words father had just spat at me. My limbs didn't work when I asked them to move, so I just lay there.

"Scip?" I soft voice reached into my minded and brought me out of my groggy state.

I slowly opened my eyes. I couldn't see anything to begin with but as my head slowly started to clear, I saw a pair of blue eyes staring down at me.

Blond curly hair tickled my face.

"Bo?" I crocked.

"Prop! We need to help him!" I heard Bo beg. I felt ashamed. What my friends saw now was a helpless daddy's boy huddled up and bashed lying on the wet pavement. I had no strength and no stamina. I was nothing.

"Get out of the way Bo," Prop replied. I felt a strong arm go around me, and instantly shied away. If I didn't feel weak before I definitely felt weak than.

"We wont hurt you Scip, I promise" little Bo's soft voice said.

I felt the arm again, and this time let them help me up. I heard an awful moan, before realising it was coming from me. Just that one movement hurt like hell.

"It's ok, Scip. I've got you" My body was jerked up again, and before I could place my feet on the ground, my ribs flared.

I cried out. My god! This was the worst pain I had ever felt. Like my ribs were shattering into a thousand pieces.

My eyes closed, and my mind went foggy again. I tried to fight it of, but it was no use. The last thing I heard was a little whimper escaping from my lips.

Prop's POV

Bo hesitantly went over to Scip. We were all in shock.

Hornet was leaning against the wall looking sick. Ricco was softly crying is Mosca's arms. And I, well I was just shocked. When Bo and I had gone into Scipio's house to see if it really was him, we didn't expected to meet his dad. And he wasn't the nicest dad in the world. Once we left, Ricco had gone and banged as loud as he could on the door, all the while screaming Scip's name over and over again.

Bo had gone back to get him when the door had opened. Scip's dad looked like he was ready to kill somebody, and my little bro's was right in front of him.

"You filthy little scrum! If I ever see your faces here again, you wont see the light ever again!" Scipio's dad screeched. I glared at him and if looks could have killed he would have dropped dead.

How could he speak to a little kid like that.

And that was when I noticed Scipio. His father had him literally hanging by his hair. He looked awful. All my earlier throughs of him being a traitor and a liar left. Just looking at him, made me sad. This strong boy who had helped my family many times, this tough boy that had welcomed him and Bo under his wing looked broken. He had blood all over his face. He had a nasty gash on his cheek and his nose looked broken, and from the way he stood, it looked like he was trying to protect his right side.

His father just grabbed him like he was trash and shoved him out the door It was so unexpected that none of us had time to catch him before his head smashed into the ground.

"And you boy! I never want to see you face ever again! Do you hear me! You are a disaster to the family! Just like the bitch of your mother!" He father yelled. He was such a bastard! He slammed the door in our faces, and we were all broken form our trances. Bo slowly kneeled by Scips side, a light hand on him chest. We all rushed over to him. He didn't look well, and he face had little colour. If it hadn't been for the fact that he was breathing, he could have passed for dead.

"Scip?" Bo's voice sounded hollow and scared. Scip slowly moved, but you could see that it pained him to do so. His eyes slowly opened.

"Bo." His voice sounded hoarse. Bo quickly turned and looked at me, his blue eyes pleading.

"Prop! We need to help him," he cried.

"Move out of the way Bo," I replied and gently ushered him out of the way.

Hornet took Bo into her arms and held him tight.

Mosca stood up too. Ricco just looked really scared, and stayed on the ground.

I gently slipped my hand up under his arms, but he instantly shied away. I immediately recoiled scared I had hurt him. He looked so weak and broken it was unbearable. Bo turned around and went back to Scipio.

"We won't hurt you, I promise." His little voice cooed.

I tried again, being a little more careful. His eyes slowly opened and a horrible moan came form his lips.

"It's ok, I've got you" I whispered.

Mosca helped me ease him to his feet, being really gentle, but before he could put any weight on them, Scipio cried out in pain, and went limp.


End file.
